Angels Sleep: Mini Epilogues
by Aggster
Summary: Fun little stories about what happened after "Angels Sleep" ended(I suggest you read "Angels Sleep" before reading this)
1. Chapter 1

**Mini Epilogue one**

**Author: these mini epilogues are not important to the "Angels Sleep" story they are just for fun. I hope you enjoy the wedding :)**

**_Disclaimer__: only thin**g in this that's really mine is Penny**_**

**_Two months after Illinois_**

"**Y**ou make the cutest flower girl" Fran said as she straightened Penny's hair bow.

Penny smiled brightly "Thanks Granny Fran" running over to Garcia Penny told her "and you're the Cutest Bride Mommy"

Garcia laughed "come on its almost time"

Fran flitted about making sure everything was perfect.

"Um mom"

"Yeah Penny?"

"Why isn't dad aloud to see you before the wedding?"

"Bad luck!" Fran answered before Garcia had a change to.

JJ stuck her head in the brides dressing room "it's time"

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan's wedding was not white, It was bursting with color. Jake was the ring bearer, Penny was the flower girl, Emily Prentiss was her maid of honor, JJ and Alex Blake were bridesmaid, Hotch was the best man, and Reid and Rossi were the groomsmen.

After a touching toast Penny made everyone dance with her at lest once.

"Their so cute" Penelope Morgan said as she used her phone to take pictures of Jake and Penny dancing together.

"Make sure to send me a few of those" Fran said as she past Penelope.

"Mrs. Morgan" Derek said as he dramatically bowed toPenelope "may I have this dance?"

Penelope replied like a queen "you may"

Smiles and Laughter were most certainly not absent at this wedding.

**Author: any ideas for the next mini Epilogue? if you do just put it in the reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini Epilogue Two**

**Author: I bet none of you guys saw _this _coming**

**Disclaimer: only thin**g in this that's really mine is Penny****

****_Several months after Illinois_  
****

**D**avid Rossi was setting down to dinner at home when his cell rang "Rossi" he answered.

"Hi David" Olive Stephen the coroner from Illinois said over the phone.

Rossi had given her his number when he was there working Penny's case and one night not long after he and his team had returned home she had accidental called him when she was drunk...very drunk. The next day he had called her to make sure she was okay and they had talk for a while, after that they had called each other regularly and had even visited each other.

"Hello Ollie" he greeted in return.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I asked for a transfer to quontico and it's been approved!"

Rossi sat there at his dinner table mouth hanging open "that's great" he finally said still slightly in shock

"I'll be moving there in the next few weeks"

"Why did you ask for a transfer?" He asked

There was only silence over the phone for a minute before she replied "I miss you and I want to go on a date with you. That or even a chance at that can't happen when I'm miles away. Also I've heard you guys have some pretty cool forensic stuff"

"Date?" Surely he'd heard wrong

"Yup, as soon as I'm settled in I'M going to ask YOU out" in a smaller voice she added "at least go on one date with me"

"O-okay" Rossi stammered, what the heck was happening?

"Alright!" He could hear her smile over the phone "good night!" She said before hanging up.

Date? She wanted to go on a date with him?

It wasn't that he found the idea unappealing it just came as a shock to him. Well, a date wouldn't be so bad she was pretty, funny, and maybe a little to excited at times but that was just a part of who she was. And she wanted to date him. At least he had a few weeks to get used to the idea.

**Author: shocked and surprised?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mini Epilogue Three**

**Author: remember the book deal that Nicky Manathy(the "Angel Taker") cut?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds(If I did Morgan and Garcia would already be married and with lots of children)**

**_Some time later_**

"**H**ey! I'm Will Enderson and this is 'the Will Enderson show'. Today we have a very special guest who you might know from her book 'killer of Washington street', it's Agatha Renalds!" Will stood as Agatha entered the stage and took a seat.

"Thank you for having me" she said adjusting her skirt.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you, Especially since we get a sneak peak into your newest book 'the Angel Taker'"

"Sneak peak? You can get most of the story from the Internet or newspapers."

"Well then, if you don't mind me asking, why buy your book?"

Agatha flashed a slightly cocky smile "because my book contains interviews with The Angel Taker, the police, the FBI, and a few of the girls he took"

Will gave a low whistle "I'm impressed"

"Me too. You have no idea how hard those were to get"

They laughed a bit before Will asked "If it's not private knowledge could you give us a summery of who the Angel Taker is?"

"Sure" she said flashing another smile "Nicky Manathey other wise known as 'the Angel Taker' was at one point a loving father and husband. That is until his wife Yvonne died widowing him to raise his four year old daughter Angela, which was fine he sent her off to day care for the day so he could teach but one day she went home early and interrupted a robbery. As the robbers pushed past her to runway they knocker over, she hit her head and died. That was Nicky Manathy's breaking point, that was when he stopped being a normal person, that was when he became the Angel Taker"

"Put me on the pre-order list" Will said

"Or..." Agatha took a copy of her book out of her bag "...if you ask really nicely I could let you barrow mine"

"Oh! Pretty please with a cherry on top!?"

Laughing she handed it over "it's yours. Make sure to take it to my book signing next Saturday"

Will gave a faux salute.

**Author: put in a review a mini epilogue idea and I'll try and write it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mini Epilogue Four**

**Author: For DannieCiora who requested this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it (but wishing I do)**

**_Some time after the honeymoon_**

"Alright" Derek said, reclining back in his armchair "what's up baby girl?"

He had been watching football and every now and than glancing at Penelope who sat motionless in front of her computer. After a few minutes of that he had to ask.

She swiveled around so fast he was surprised she didn't fall off her seat "I'm pregnant"

His eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant!" She grinned.

"You sure?" Derek asked rushing over to her and laying his hand gingerly on her abdomen.

Penelope practically vibrated with excitement "yes!" Then she laughed, noticing how carefully he touched her belly "he won't bite"

Derek picked Penelope up and put her on her feet before engulfing her in a bear hug.

Suddenly another pair of arms joined in.

"Penny!" Penelope said as she pulled away.

Penny nodded "yes?"

Derek smiled, putting his arm around Penelope's shoulders "we have some news for you"

"Really?" The little girl started bouncing up and down "what?"

"Your going to be a big sister"

Penny's eye popped out then she rushed to the window, through it open and yelled at the sky "make my baby sister a girl!"

"Why'd you do that?" Derek asked, puzzled

"I asked Granny Fran where baby's come from, she said a big bird brought them so I'm telling the bird the baby has to be a girl so he gets it right"

"Hey," Penny said hotly as Penelope and Derek laughed "what's so funny?"

**Author: hope you liked :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mini Epilogue Five**

**Author: don't worry Rossi's date is coming soon (it will just take a bit since I hadn't actually planned on making one :))**

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

**Note: Penny is only a year or so older then Jack**

**_several mouths after Illinois_**

Hotch had just walked through his front door when he heard a shriek

"You did it on purpose!" Jack yelled

"No I didn't!" Penny shoot back.

Hotch followed the noise to the kitchen where he found Penny, Jack, and a colorful mess. They didn't notice Hotch they just keep glaring at each other, Jack stood next to the counter, half his hair dyed green "we were making play dough. How could this have happened if you hadn't meant to do it"

"I really didn't mean too" Penny said again this time in an apologetic tone "I'm sorry"

Jack glared for a few more seconds before saying "I accept your apology"

Gesturing to his hair Penny asked "I don't think it will come out. Do you want me to dye the rest of it?"

To Hotch's horror jack nodded and they started off to dye his son's hair green.

"No!" Hotch said halting them "where is Mrs. Rummbutall?" He asked them as he looked around for the sitter.

"Sleeping" the children said as they inch toward the mess that must have been their attempt at making play dough.

Hotch turned to get her but turned back "and don't you dare try to dye the rest of your head" he ordered before stomping off to find and fire yet another sitter. Jack had been so much easier before he had met Penny, apart they were angels but together...

Hotch shook his head just as a crash came from the kitchen.

**Author: Penny never acts her age :) (she's 12. Can you believe that?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mini Epilogue Six**  


**Author: ta-da!**

**Disclaimer: not mine (except for Olive)**

**_Three days after Olive Stephen moved to Virginia_**

"**Y**ou look nice" Olive said when she met Rossi at the front of the restaurant.

Actually he looked more then 'nice' he looked hot and that fact made Olive a little self-conscious. She mentally checked her appearance; her hair was prettily twisted up with only a few fashionable lose tendrils, her knee length dress was a sea blue-green with accents of purple, and she had spent hours on her makeup. Perfect. She was perfect so there was no reason to be nervous.

"And you look beautiful" Rossi said as he offered her his arm to escort her into the restaurant.

She blushed. He was flirting, he had never flirted before, but then again he hasn't even thought of her romantically before. Stupid, Olive just had to put front and center in her thoughts the one thing that worried her most.

"Thank you" she replied, inwardly cheering at her nice and normal tone.

Dinner went fine: she didn't spill any wine, she accidentally tripped a waiter but the waiter didn't actually fall, Rossi was humorous and romantic, he insisted on paying, and it was wonderful but now they were leaving and Olive was nervous again. Should she kiss him goodnight? Ask him out again? It had been awhile since she'd been dating and she just didn't know what to do next.

Luckily she didn't have to do anything.

"Are you free next Saturday night?" He asked as they exited the restaurant.

"Yes!" She said and winced, did she sound too excited?

"Would you like to have dinner at my house around, say, 7:00?"

"You can cook?" Olive couldn't help but ask. All her last boyfriend could do was burn water.

Rossi smiled "yes I can cook. Very well in fact but you'll just have to see for yourself Saturday"

"Okay" she smiled.

Then he kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss it was a this-is-a-first-date kiss but it was still a kiss.

"Then I'll see you next Saturday I'll be picking you up at 6:45"

"You said 7:00" Olive accused as she got in her car.

Rossi grinned "really? I don't think so. 6:30, don't forget"

I laughed as he walked away.

This had turned out better then Olive had hoped for. Not only was it a great date but _he_ had asked _her_ out and he'd kissed her. She happily started humming as she turned the key in the ignition and drove home.

**Author: hope you guys liked it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mini Epilogue Seven**

**Authors: hey guys! I know it's been a while BUT I have a very good reason for that. I've been working on another fanfic (a Inuyasha fic) and am a couple chapters in, now I'm not posting said fic chapter by chapter because: 1, I don't want to make "angel"/"angle" mistakes, and 2, I want some backup in case I get writer's block ("Angels sleep" has taught me so much).**

**Also, I'm playing around with another Criminal Minds fic idea but I have one thing to decide before I start writing it; is it going to continue from "Angels Sleep" (have Penny and Olive sort of cameo) or should I start from scratch? Since you have all been so wonderful in the past I'm hoping you might help me out a bit :)**

**_(It's so hard to put time stamps on these scenes) about nine months after Penelope found out she was pregnant_**

**P**enny sat in the hospital's waiting room in one of the not-so-comfy chairs as she watched her dad pace, kind of like one of the caged lions they had seen at the zoo a month or so ago.

"Mom's gonna be okay, right?" She asked, getting more nerves every time Morgan checked the clock.

He nodded just as an ear shatteringly loud cry hit the air. The next four minutes ticked by slow as malaise as father and daughter waited, staring at the doors.

A smiling doctor peeked out "Mr. Morgan?" She asked.

Morgan and Penny rush forward.

The doctor beamed "follow me" she instructed, as she lead them to Penelope's room. There laying in a standard hospital bed was Penelope holding a wailing little bundle. In a millisecond Penny and Derek were at her side.

"Isn't he beautiful" Penelope whispered as she handed him to Morgan, who held his small son as if he were mad of glass.

"He's perfect" Derek said, slowing rock his arms.

"Can I?" Penny asked hesitantly.

Penelope and Derek nodded.

Using his head Derek pointed at the chair next to the bed "sit down"

Settling in to the seat, Penny held out her hands for her little brother.

Gently, Derek passed him "make sure to support his neck"

After cooing and making funny face at her brother for a few minutes, Penny asked "what are we gonna call him?"

The Morgan family had gone back and forth about the name so many times that Penny couldn't remember what they had decided.

"Jason" Derek asked more than stated as he looked at Penelope for confirmation.

She smiled "Jason" she agreed.

Penny looked at her father "you mean like your old friend, Jason Gideon?"  
He nodded and they lapsed in to a comfortable silence.

"Ya know..." Penny began to say, a humorous glint in her eye "Jason is cute and all but I did ask for a girl" heaving a dramatic sigh, Penny tried her hardest not to giggle "I guess he'll have to do"

Derek chuckled. Penelope on the other hand was already fast asleep.

Taking out his cell Derek proceeded to contact the team and his family to tell them the wonderful news. Soon everyone was there to welcome Jason Aaron Morgan.

**Author: believe it or not it took me forever to come up with a name (I googled Derek's dad's name but got nothing).****  
This chapter was a bit shorter then I wanted but I think it's still good.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mini Epilogue Eight**

**Author: This idea hit me, (and since I thought it was cute) I scribbled it down as fast as I could. Hope you like :)**

_**Some years later**_

Morgan stared at his daughter "boyfriend?" He croaked.

Penny nodded "yes, Danny is my boyfriend"

"When did that happen?" He said, more asking God then Penny.

She gave an exasperated sigh "I asked you months ago if I could start dating, you and mom said yes but only if I brought him home. Well I'm bring him home tomorrow for dinner and you are going to be nice"

Morgan frowned. He didn't remember saying that she could start dating

"Dad, he likes _books_, his favorite subject is _math_. There is nothing wrong with him"

Morgan thought for a moment then smiled "okay"

Penny narrowed her eyes "no. Guns" she said planting her hands on her hips

Dang it! How'd she known?

"Really," she grumbled "you and Jack are treating this way too seriously"

"You told Jack before you told me?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah and he went off on me," she crossed her arms "I don't get it, what was his problem?"

Morgan grinned as he imagined fifteen year old Jack trying to tell a sixteen year old Penny what she could and couldn't do.

"So tomorrow night. Be nice, I like him"

Morgan just looked at his daughter. He really hated it when she acted her age.

_**Few weeks later**_

"I broke up with Danny" Penny said staring up at the sky as she laid on her back in her backyard next to Jack Hotchner.

Jack sat up and turned to face her "why?"

She sighed "he ignores me. And when he's not ignoring me he goings overboard and smothers me with too much attention" Penny sighed again and closed her eyes "really I just want a relationship even a sliver like mom and dad's. Someone who's _always_ there for me, someone who always has my back, someone who loves me and accepts all my faults and doesn't try and change me," she blinked "someone kind of like you Jack" she nodded "yeah, if I could find someone like you I'd-"

"Someone like me?" Jack asked in an odd tone

"Yeah, you always take my side even when you know I'm wrong, and you're so nice, and it doesn't hurt that you're good-looking. Whatever girl gets you would be lucky. Now, if I could just find a guy half like yo-"

Suddenly Penny was being pulled up into a sitting position and was being kissed. By Jack.

He pulled back. Penny just stared at him opened mouthed.

"You don't need to find someone like me" he stated, looking her in the eye.

"W-w-w-wh-what. I mean when. No, I mean how-"

He kissed her again this time to shut her up "Penny Morgan, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Uh, that is I, uh,...yes?" She finally answered

Jack smiled "great. Now we just have to introduce me to your dad as your boyfriend"

Penny groaned "you might want to ask your dad if you can barrow a bullet proof vest"

**Author: Aaaaannnnnnnddddd...I've officially ran out of epilogue ideas (at least ideas that are around 500+ words). if you have any please tell me, I really love writing these and don't want this one to be the last. (do you guys like the new cover?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mini epilogue nine**

**Rossi**

**Author: instead of just trying to put time stamps on the chapters (since the chapters time and characters bounce around so dang much) I'm adding a sorta subtitle, (like "Rossi" because this is one of his stories) so...let's see if this works.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own (this go's for the chapters I forgot to put a disclaimer in, too)**

Rossi paced his bedroom. It had been three years since he and Olive had started dating, their relationship had come along way; more than half her stuff was in his house, she stayed at his place most nights, and they had fallen into a comfortable routine, like an old married couple. Which brought him to his courant problem: marriage.

Rossi wanted to spend the rest of his life with Olive but he had tried marriage before, several times actually, and it always seemed to fall apart. Rossi fingered the ring box in his pants pocket. If he did ask, what if she said no? He hated this uncertainty eating at him. Plopping down on his bed, he dropped his head into his hands. What was he going to do?

* * *

**Olive's apartment.**

* * *

Olive vibrated with nervous energy as she tried to calm herself by knitting. Tonight was the night, she, Olive Stephen, was going to ask David Rossi to marry her. It was about time, heck almost all her stuff was there at his place already. Dropping her nettles and yarn she picked up the small black ring box from her bedside table and opened it. It was just a plain gold band but it represented so much. Olive had almost gotten married once and knew of the commitment, commitment her ex-fiancée had lacked, that it took. She in no way doubted Rossi would stay true but it would still be a big leap for him. But she wanted this so she was going to dang well try and get it. She always went for what she wanted; she had been the first to ask him out, she had been the first to give him a drawer, she had been the first to say "I love you", and it seemed she would be the first to propose. Sighing she closed her eyes. Rossi had been so cautious in their relationship, always waiting for her to make the first move, she wondered if he would say yes when she proposed.

Squaring her shoulders Olive picked up her cell and dialed her future husband.

* * *

**Rossi's place.**

* * *

Ring.

Rossi pick up his cell, still fingering the ring box and thinking "Rossi," he answered in an almost absent minded tone.

"Hey David," Olive said, even over the phone he could hear her smile. "I'm going to stop at the grocery store on my way over, do you need anything?"

"Uh, no. I'm good." Crud, he needed time to prepare! "When do you think you'll be done shopping?"

"Maybe around thirty minutes,"

"Okay, see you then Ollie."

"Alright, love ya" with that she hung up.

Rossi immediately dawned his coat and slipped on his shoes as he rushed out the door. Flowers, he needed flowers. And maybe chocolate but only the dark stuff since Olive preferred it. His mind was riling. Two steps from his car he stopped. He shouldn't be rushing this, he should wait for another time when he was ready. But Rossi couldn't shake the urgent feeling that tonight was the night. Shaking his head, he climbed into his car. After he bought what he needed and maybe a little bit more then what he needed, Rossi started making dinner. He pulled out some frozen handmade raviolis he had made last week and began boiling water. While it heated up he brought out some candles and started setting the atmosphere, he wanted tonight to be perfect. Taking out the ring box he looked one last time at the ring.

* * *

Olive stood in front of Rossi's door hesitating only for a second before opening it with her key "Home!" She called as she carried in her small bag of groceries.

Olive froze in her tracks. There were candles and flowers everywhere and Rossi stood in the kitchen holding two plates of ravioli. He smiled and her heart melted.

Setting down her bag she looked around again taking it all in "what's...what's all this for?"

Rossi place the food on the table and made his way to stand in front of her. What happen next told her she must be dreaming, because David Rossi had went down on one knee and held out a small box.

She clamped a hand over her mouth and tears welled in her eyes as he said the words she had planned to ask him "Olive Stephen, will you marry me?"

Instead of replying she too sank to one knee and held out her ring box, with tears streaming down and a smile on her face she said "Only if you, David Rossi, will marry me."

With big smiles they exchanged rings. After eating dinner and some of her favorite chocolate she and her fiancé cuddled on the couch. Olive didn't think any proposal could be as perfect as this

**Author: in case you haven't notice, I am a hopeless romantic.**


End file.
